HERALD OF DEATH
by Vigilante14
Summary: The Deathly Hallows didn't made anyone MOD, It was just a scheme by Death to get its Herald. Join Harry and the justice league as he takes on new enimes and make new friends. HarryxKaraxDiana
**DISCLAMER: I DON'T OWN JLA OR HARRY POTTER. I TRIED TO BUY BUT BATMAN CAME AND BEAT ME TO IT**

 **CHAPTER 1: A NEW LIFE**

* * *

 **The Realm of Death**

The Boy Who lived, The Greatest Wizard of his generation, The Chosen One, The Man Who Conquered, The Sorcerer Supreme etc. etc. are the many titles which can describe the one and only Harry James Potter. The said guy was waiting in the realm of Death. You see during the second wizard war in Britain Harry was able to collect the three Deathly Hallows making him the so called Master of Death.

The point is collecting the 3 hallows doesn't made him the master of an endless, but it made him it's herald. Few Days after the war visited Harry and told him the following fact and took the three hallows with her. She allowed harry to live a normal life with his loved ones but when he dies he will start his duty and promised to give him a detailed explanation then. Even though the fact hurt him, Harry decided to enjoy his life fully. He married his childhood friend Hermione Granger who although initially had a crush on his best friend Ronald Weasely came to realize that she loved him as a brother. He went on to have two kids with her.

Despite being the one who defeated Voldemort, Harry knew that if he had went one on one with the dark one without destroying his horcruxes he would have easily get his ass kicked. So he decided to learn anything he could and well let's say that he was not the boy who lived for nothing. Going through his parents, Dumbledore's, Snape's and various other journals he got from the after the war due to their death. Harry was easily at the level where he could do wandless magic with such precision that he could rival Dumbledore.

His family was also responsible for the various changes in the wizarding world. Wizard now knew how the mundane world functioned. Blood Supremacy was almost forgotten. Electrical appliances could now be used. Thus to sum it up Harry and his family were the most famous people in whole wizarding world.

At the moment when he was waiting for Death in her realm his mind was at the conversation he had with Hermione at her death bed. She told him to live his life from now on happily and find love if he can. She also told him that one day they will meet again but he must not let her death change him.

"Hello, Harry"

"Death"

The two of them stared at each other and in that moment he realised how much power the entity standing before him possesses.

"So tell me, why you went to such lengths to make me your Herald Death?" asked Harry because this was the thing which was bugging him the most.

"Well to be frank your arrival was prophesised long ago. It was merely a scheme until the time was right for you to unite the three keys." Said Death

She stepped back and conjured a white board.

"The Cloak of Invisibility" she said in a dull voice as she showed him his cloak.

Next a familiar stone appeared in his view

"The Resurrection Stone"

Finally the stone disappeared and a wand appeared

"The Wand of Eternity"

"And here I thought it was the elder wand" Harry said in a dull tone

"Don't correct me on the things which I named Harry" She said as she put them together "You were the one who found and combined them"

With that Harry was struck with a bolt of lightning but it didn't hurt him. He saw that the three hallows floated towards him and the he felt them combining with his magical core.

For a person on the outside it would seem that only a moment pass but for Harry it was eternity. When he came out of the power dome which was formed during the process he was surprised to see that his body was now emitting an aura which was peaceful yet intimidating. He now practically looked like a Greek god with muscles and what not

"So what the fuck did happened?" he asked

Death not being bothered by his swearing replied "The Deathly Hallows and their origin story which you once read, is the closest any mortal will get to the real truth"

Showcasing the incident "The eldest fool bragged in the bar about the strongest wand he got from fooling me and as a result he was killed in his sleep and his wand stolen, the middle nincompoop wanted his fiancé's soul from the afterlife, he got a mere shadow of her which ultimately persuaded to join her, only the youngest brother who was quite smart remained out of sight but in the end he joined me peacefully."

She smiled which really bothered Harry

"In the end all through the years as the story spread countless wizards tried to get them especially the wand and got killed"

"So you mean to say they are cursed" said Harry and wondered about his upcoming fate

Death knowing his line of thought smile reassuringly and said "I would be a fool to leave these things unprotected Harry. The wand was most heavily cursed among the three with the cloak the least. Only the true user can access their full capabilities and now since you are connected to them I don't think you will ever need a wand"

She waved her hand and Harry was teleported in a quite comfortable room.

"Now let's talk about what you have become. See Harry by combining these artefacts you didn't became my master. Always remember that only Death can master itself. You have become my herald or in the words of mortals the Herald of Death."

"Well I am thrilled" Harry said in a dead pan voice

"Yes I am certain you are" she said.

"Your duty will be to protect the universe, specially the Earth where I will send you after you finish training yourself in your new powers"

With that she produced a small tablet surprising him greatly

"What didn't thought we knew about the so called technology" she said seeing his shocked face

Harry shaking himself looked at the tablet to know his new powers apart from magic

 _Immortality: You won't age or die due to high regeneration but if your body is destroyed you won't regenerate._

 _Chronokinesis and Gravikinesis: You will be able to control space- time and gravity to a certain extent, they are your strongest powers but it will also consume a lot of your energy. Use with extreme precaution_

 _Reality warping: As the name suggest you will be able to warp reality to a great extent but be careful because your actions will have severe consequences for example removing hunger in one place can cause drought in other, moreover it will take a lot of your power._

 _Elemental Manipulation: Your natural alignment is marked towards lightning alongside fire and thus you will be able to use all of its form. Water and wind will come in second place and you can control it to a great extent but a pure master of it will be able to best you. Earth will be your weakest try not to use earth manipulation as you will get very little success._

 _Energy Manipulation: You will be able to manipulate different forms of energy and use it in offense and defence but the limit depends on you only._

 _Storing energy: Your body will be connected to n number of stars in your universe and will derive energy from it. Remember though your storage amount will increase gradually and a time will come when you will have enough energy in your body to prevent two universes from colliding by releasing it all at once and thus killing you. Every time you deplete yourself in a battle you will loose consciousness or in some cases die get a boost in it after you get up._

 _Other Capabilities: You will have superhuman speed, strength, agility, sound, hearing, intellect, durability, stamina and reflexes. You also have the power to fly at high speed._

 _Telepathy and Telekinesis: You posses a very strong mind. If used to full capabilities you can almost rip the planet apart. Telepathy is something you are quite common with in the form of 'ligimens'. In short you can project your thoughts, converse with someone using your mind, rip his mind of etc. You can also create psi attack on a very large scale_

 _Ability to read body language: Allow him to find if the person is foe or ally or to know his moves in a fight._

 _Multilingual: You will be able to understand any language whether dead or alive or alien_

 _P.S Remember very strong dark magic or weapons that can break your durability can hurt you._

"Well I didn't think you are going to make me a God" Harry said as he tried to contain his shock. He now was able to feel his connection with the stars even though he was in a separate reality. His hearing has improved as well as his sight; needless to say Death has taken his glasses and threw them somewhere.

"Dangerous forces exists Harry, should I remain in the mortal plane I will become attached to it which will disturb the balance and then you know what will happen"

"Armageddon"

"Yes. Trust me when I say this that I never liked forcing people to do my bidding unlike certain pagan gods, but sometimes it has to be done. I know that on a personal scale you hate me for all that has happen and for that I am sorry." Death said with some sadness in her voice

"It's okay, so tell me, when I will depart?" he asked

"Soon, but first you will train here so that you can have basic understanding. Remember you are my herald which means in terms of pagan gods you rank very high, you will meet many of them and many will try to use you, try not to interfere with them too much." And with that Death left leaving Harry a set of basic instructions to learn about his powers. She knew that he will reach his potential with all the battles he will fight. The future looks certainly interesting.

"He only has a few months, I hope he will be able to learn something" she thought as she travelled in to different dimensions

* * *

 **Few Months Later (Time runs slower in this dimension)**

During the time gap he was given to learn about his new powers Harry learned a lot of things. He was now a wandless mage and can perform all types of magic including dark since it doesn't affect his mind anymore. Moreover he was pretty much sure that he now could defeat both Dumbledore and Tom together in both knowledge and skill.

He also learned that flying isn't as easy as it seems, many a time he crashed in several buildings in the course death has created for him, much to her amusement. He also learned to control his strength because he was pretty much sure he could easily break a normal person if not careful. His intelligence was increased to such a level that he soon found himself mastering various subjects and martial arts.

His lightning and fire techniques were so advanced that death had to interfere sometimes to avoid excessive damage. He also came to know that since being an elemental and a herald he was now able to control weather through his emotions which caused problems because whenever Harry was angry a destructive bolt landed someplace. Death told him to find his mental switch for this power which he was able to find after a very long time.

Harry was pretty much sure that due to his previous study in mental arts he was able to get used to Telekinesis and Telepathy at an alarming rate. Death seeing Harry mastery at telekinesis got reminded of another red haired phoenix, who was able to do astonishing feat. She knew that given time Harry one day will be able to match her fully powered in this category but it will be a very long time before it comes true.

His reality, time, and gravity powers were coming good but it will take a lot of time before he will be able to do something highly powerful in this category. At present he could rewind time for ten seconds alongside slowing everyone around him for ten sec. He was able to increase gravity at certain places at certain amount of time.

His energy manipulation was least evolved among the others, he was only able to absorb natural energy to empower his attacks for certain time and create energy clones. He also found a way to increase his flying speed by using energy and create energy attacks.

"Well death it's time for me to go it seems" He said to her

"Yes but before you go let me tell you that you in that earth is a multibillionaire owner of the company Potter Works which is going to be launched in a year. I am sure you can find certain things to display at the time of inauguration"

With that she created a portal through which he passed

* * *

 **New York City**

An influx of memories passed through his mind as Harry walked through the portal to his new life. He found that Death has done something to the mind of all the people of Earth. They now believed that Harry was the highly intelligent multibillionaire son of James and Lily Potter who died when he was one year old due to car accident and after their death the company was closed due to some reason.

He also found that he had PhD's in Psychology, Psychiatry, Physics, Engineering and frankly too much to remember. He knew he had very advance knowledge as compared to the time stream he was. He also had various properties all over the globe and his reputation among the scientific minds was of a phoenix who rose from the ashes of his parent's death.

He also had knowledge about various superheroes and villains and he was looking forward to meet them.

Stepping in his room he felt that something was missing, realising the absence of his AI butler that he created in his home dimension he decided to get to work.

" _Okay Potter, pick up your sorry ass and get to work"_ he thought

* * *

 **Eight months later**

The time which followed Harry created an AI known as 'JARVIS' dedicated to his children first nanny/butler. He first created a Mental Detection Machine (M.D.M) which will help him to find meta humans in the world. Harry got his idea from death when he told him about Professor X for other dimension. He also created certain security robots which according to death looked very similar to Iron Man. Harry was very impressed by the arc reactor and decided he will make it somehow.

He created a costume which was heavily inspired by the unspeakable in his dimension. His costume was in black and blue colour to give him stealth. It was basically made of an intelligent material which was willed into his body whenever he required. His mask was like the Green lantern mask he saw on the T.V only of black instead of green colour. Since his costume was enchanted by some of the most powerful spells ever and dragon hide it was nearly indestructible. On the chest was the symbol of the Deathly hallows

He was also able to create several advance gadgets which he was sure will be a massive hit on the launch.

Currently he was in his superhero costume going to make his debut. He was able to intercept through his spy network which he created recently that today Livewire, Volcana and Metallo were deciding to cause trouble in the city. His attention was diverted when he heard the alarm going off.

" _Well let's get to work"_ He thought and vanished in a blink of an eye to the nearby area.

* * *

 **Metropolis**

It was a beautiful day in Metropolis that is if you can count the destruction seemingly going on due to the fight. Superman gave a cry of pain as he was send flying through a nearby wall by a big fireball created by Volcana. He tried to get up but was soon put down by Livewire as she electrocuted him

The two of them turned to look that Metallo was toying with Supergirl due to the fact that he had kryptonite as power source. She was soon sent flying towards them by Metallo

"Well whaddya you know?" Metallo taunted "It seems like the plan worked"

"It always work, the old divide and conquer never fails" said Livewire

"Well folks time to finish this" commented Volcana and lit her hands in fire

Many people surrounding them were afraid as it seems that the man of steel and his cousin were finally going to die. Lois lane was standing in corner with tears in her eyes alongside Jimmy Olsen reporting the event.

Before the villains could move there was a sudden flash of yellow light and both Superman and Supergirl saw that infront of them was a man in Black and blue skin tights glaring at them

"Who the hell are you?" exclaimed Metallo who was pissed that they were being interrupted

"Me, Well I am your worst nightmare, now I am giving you a chance, either leave or I will give you the beating of your lifetime" he said shocking everyone

Supergirl who was fairly sure that the stranger won't be able to do anything shouted "What are you doing, get out of here"

Harry ignored her and saw his opponents realising they won't leave Harry blurred in front of Metallo shocking the cyborg, then delivered a strong right hook which saw him crashing through multiple buildings.

With Metallo being gone for now Superman and Supergirl stood up feeling better and were looking at him in shock as he knocked Metallo across the street through various buildings. Harry diverted his attention towards live wire who though her strongest lightning attack at him which he absorbed shocking her.

Grinning he looked towards the other two heroes who were beating Volcana "Hey guys get out of the street" he said and both of them complied

Harry created a red magical barrier trapping him and the other two villains

"Well livewire let me show you real lightning" He said at the shocked villain.

Harry lifted his hands up and soon black clouds formed and rumbling occurred. He then threw the strongest divine lightening he could at the two villains.

BOOM

The sound of explosion rocked the whole city; fortunately the barrier which was placed prevented further damage. When the smoke cleared it was found that Livewire and Volcana both were unconscious

"Well it only leaves Metallo I guess" said Harry to Supergirl who was still looking at him with awe

Metallo who has gained conscious decided to retreat but was prevented as Harry teleported infront of him in a blink of an eye. Metallo tried to punch him but he caught it and started applying pressure.

"You Son of a BITCH" Shouted an enraged Metallo as he tried to free his hands. Harry's eyes narrowed at that as he started releasing energy. The energy shaped around him as DBZ aura

"Hey is anyone being reminded of DBZ" asked an amused Kara and everyone nearby nodded.

Meanwhile Metallo kept on swearing; Harry having enough of this punched him while holding his now destroyed fist and with one pull rip the cyborg in pieces. He then took the kryptonite from the remains and threw it as far as he could.

"Whoa, remind me not to make him angry" Lois commented

People of Metropolis soon started to cheer for the dark haired wizard. Harry smiled and waved at them while he made his way towards the two Kryptonians.

"I hope you guys are fine" he said

"Yeah we are. Thanks for the help. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't intervened" said Clark as he tended Kara

"Well let's do something about the damage shall we" Harry said which confused both of them. Superman was going to ask what he meant but stopped when he saw a green glow which appeared on Harry's hands.

Harry pointed his hands towards the damage and shouted " _REPARO MAXIMUS_ **"**. Soon the entire area was covered with light and when the light died all the damage was repaired shocking everyone. Harry seeing that his work was over flew up in the sky and shot off like a rocket

"Hey wait" Supergirl shouted before flying into the sky

Superman soon went after her but found that he was long gone. Sighing they both went back to the Watchtower.

* * *

 **Four months later**

"Oliver" Bruce asked. He was wearing a well tailored black suit with a bow tie

"Bruce, what are you doing here? Trying to get a sneak peek in soon to be competition" asked Oliver.

"Well everyone is interested in Potter. He has that reputation. I am seeing if we can form a partnership same can be said about you and Luthor I guess" Bruce replied

"Yup met him; Clark was right he really is an asshole" Ollie said and turned around to see Barry and Kara among familiar faces

"Barry, Kara what are you both doing here" he asked

"Well Iris and Clark both got press passes and we both tag along" came the reply from a grinning Barry who was quite enthusiastic

Clark moved towards them and all of them started talking. Soon the lead scientist of the company Dr Jared Rhodes who was hired by Harry a few months back made his way to the stage he was wearing a tuxedo and by the look many ladies were giving him was quite handsome.

"Good Evening Everyone" He said "My name is Dr. Jared Rhodes; most of you know me as the second in command of Potter Inc. I have been working for this company for just two months and during that time I found that the owner of the lives up his reputation not only he is smart enough to make you feel like a primary student but also he is the most kind and gentle soul you will meet in your whole life. So without further ado please welcome the owner of the company Dr Harry James Potter."

When he stepped out Harry was slightly nervous but as he went towards the mike his nervousness vanished and was soon filled with confidence. He was wearing a very expensive tuxedo which looked very good on him

Kara whistled "Whoa! The guy is hot" Clark was also staring at him it took a few seconds but he recognised him as the new hero Arcane due to the aura he was giving off. Bruce and Oliver were also staring at him trying to see if he can become an ally or foe

"Well Good evening. My name is Dr. Harry James Potter or the 'Phoenix' as the press calls me" He said "Today I would like to welcome each and every one of you to my world. The world which was destroyed due to unfavourable circumstances almost died. Each and every gadget you will see in the exhibition next room will blow your mind, I can guarantee you that. So without further ado let me welcome you guys to Konoha's second edition

The nearby door opened and people started going in. Each table had a hologram of what the product was. For a tech-geek it was heaven. Touch Screen, play stations, Laptops etc with the information on how it was different from rest and how the new technology worked. At the centre of the stage was an Hover board and everyone knew that it was going to be the centre of all profits

"WOW! This place is so dope" said Barry as he saw the various things with childlike curiosity. Beside him Clark was taking photos but his mind was elsewhere. He wanted to talk to Harry alone and ask him if he was an alien or so.

"Bruce do you see this It is an Mp9, since when we got Mp9 I was only familiar with Mp3" Barry said to Bruce who was quite shocked at the displays. Clark gathered everyone around to take a few photographs

"You know guys" he said silently so that no one else can listen. "Dr. Potter this hero we have been talking about"

"Are you sure?" asked Bruce because he wasn't able to get to his identity yet

"Yup"

"So"

"I am going to talk to him"

"Very Well"

And with that Clark made a beeline to Harry only to find him talking with Kara. Kara on seeing Clark called him to join

"Hello Dr. Potter, I am Clark Kent from Daily planet" he said

Harry looked at Clark for a moment and scanned his surface thoughts, seeing what he was going to ask he said "Let's talk in my office"

Kara and Clark both went with him to his office

"So Mr Kent or shall I call you Superman?" Harry asked shocking both of them

The conversation so followed was about his motives and his plans which Harry told was to save people. They actually found that they have a lot of in common.

"Look at the time, it's getting quite late I think we should leave" Clark said looking at his watch much to the displeasure of Kara who was finding Harry's company quite freshening.

"Why don't you stay with me tonight?" Harry asked and seeing that they were going to refuse said "I'll even give you an interview if you want Mr. Kent"

Clark was initially hesitant but seeing his cousin's face reluctantly agreed

"Great" Harry said and wrote something on the sheet. He gave it to him and said "Take this to receptionist she will take you to the driver, I am afraid it will take me approx twenty minutes so please wait for me down"

As Harry saw the retreating backs of his two friends (maybe) He was filled with hope

"Maybe this won't suck after all"

* * *

 **FOLLOW, FAVORITE, REVIEW**

 **PS: THE IDEA OF HERALD OF DEATH WAS INSPIRED FROM MEGAMATT09 WHO WRITES AWESOME STORIES**


End file.
